Heretofore, covers have been provided for protecting transmission cables from abrasion and shielding them against unwanted electrical noises. Typically, these covers have included heavy material having a zipper or other mechanical closures making them relatively rigid and cumbersome in jacketing transmission cables and routing them in use.
With the advent of more sophisticated electronics such as in computer, tele-communications, and missile systems, sensitive transmission cables having multiple conductors transmitting high frequency signals with rapid rise times have been required in which slight electrical and electromagnetic noises can be harmful. A small electrical noise such as a static charge of electricity produced by walking across a rug and touching a computer keyboard has been found to produce a signal in the transmission cable which falsely triggers a disk memory.
One attempt to provide a shielded jacket for a high frequency transmission cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,532 which discloses a flattened tubular jacket made from a plastic material having an open and closable seam. While providing some flexibility, the jacket assembly tends to be relatively rigid and return to its original shape when flexed.
Another problem with previous cable covers made from polyvinylchloride and other plastics are that they give off harmful gases such as chlorine if consumed by fire. Due to the increasing use of electronic installations, such as in office spaces, it is desirable to provide covers with improved flamability characteristics.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a woven jacket assembly which is lightweight and flexible which meets stringent flamability requirements.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a woven jacket assembly for encasing flat type electrical transmission cables which provides a flexible package while still maintaining adjacent conductors of stacked cables in a generally fixed position relative to one another when flexed during routing.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a woven jacket assembly for encasing electrical cable which is lightweight and flexible yet affords protection against abrasion.
Yet another important object of the present invention is the provision of a woven jacket assembly for enclosing electrical transmission cables which shields against unwanted electromagnetic noises.